Missing
by Drentai Wolf
Summary: Kai and Tyson are finally facing each other in the world championships. But when both Kai and Tala don't show up for the battle, everyone gets worried. And they have a good reason to be worried. kaioc
1. The coming battle

**K this is my second story, hope its o.k.**

**Drentai Dragon does not own anything so no sewing please.**

Missing

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO!"

"Tyson!"

"Sorry Hilary"

Today was a big day for Beyblading. It was the final Beybattle of the Beyblade World Championships. It would be putting BBA Revolution against The Blitzkrieg Boys. Which also meant Tyson was finally going to battle Kai for the Grand Title of Beyblade World Champion. And Tyson, as usual, was going hay-wall over it.

"I cant believe I get to battle Kai at last! I can't wait!"

"Cripes, Tyson, if you carry on like this, you wont have any energy left to fight with" Kenny said from behind his laptop.

At these words, Tyson finally sat down but was still twitching as if he was going to explode at any moment.

Daichi, who was currently hanging from the ceiling, was doing no better then Tyson at controlling his excitement.

"Daichi! Daichi, get down from there right now!" was being screamed by Hilary who was trying in vain to stop the kid from hurting himself.

"Can't come down! Can't come down!" Daichi yelled back while hanging onto the light with only his legs so that he could wave his arms in the air.

Suddenly, the door of the changing room swung open and someone stepped inside.

"All four of you, here, now!" cried their coach, Tyson's older brother, Hiro.

Hilary stared in amazement as Tyson, Daichi and Kenny all went over and stood still in front of Hiro.

"Hilary, you too."

Hilary walked over and stood by Kenny.

"Good, now listen up. This is going to be the hardest battle we have ever fought. Both Kai and Tala are impeccable bladers which means we cannot make any mistakes. Only one could lose us the match. You must never let your guard down, even for a second if we are to win this. Everyone ready?"

They all slowly nodded.

"Good, now lets go"

He walked back out of the changing room followed closely by his team.

Out in the stadium, the stands were packed full of people. Little kids running and screaming everywhere. Candy floss, hotdogs and fizzy drinks had been spilled or dropped all over the floor yet the people where too pumped to care.

Somewhere in the crowds, a former champion sat. He had long, black hair in a hair wrap and his face looked a lot like a cats with sharp teeth and amber eyes. He was sitting peacefully until his name was called.

"Hi ya, Ray."

The black-haired boy looked up to see another former champion with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey Max, how ya doing?"

"Not too bad" Max replied, sitting down next to Ray, "Wow, Kai and Tyson squaring off, this is gonna be one heck of a match."

"It sure is, Max, I only wish it could've been me down there but I have to admit, the two of them are definitely better then us"

"Yeah, hurts to admit it though."

They both sat in silence until Ray asked, "Who do you think will win?"

"Well I think Tyson has a bit more power then Kai does, but Kai is a lot more experienced _ and _he can change his strategy whenever he wants but still keep his cool. So, in other words, I have no idea."

"Yeah, they're very even, we'll just have to wait and see."

Over in the Blitzkrieg Boys changing room, Kai and Tala were putting the finishing touches to their beyblades , while Spencer and Bryan watched.

"We are so going to win this one with ease." said Spencer.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Bryan added.

"No, you're wrong" Kai muttered, "Tyson is a strong opponent and Daichi's not that bad either and its gonna take everything we've got to defeat them. I'm surprised at you both. I thought you had learnt not to underestimate your opponents by now."

Spencer and Bryan scowled at Kai but shut up anyway.

"So, Kai, do you think you're ready do you?" Tala asked.

"All I know is that I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"Knowing you, that's good enough for me"

Unknown to the team, 20 dark shadows were lurking in the deserted corridor outside their changing room.

"Should we go over the plan again?" said a low, gruff voice.

"No, we got it. We only want the two the Master asked for. What about the others?"

"Leave them, they're worthless."

"Right, lets go."

With that the men stealthily headed towards the changing room door…………..

**There, done, it sucks, but its done.**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to review I would be grateful **

**C ya round! _Drentai Dragon_**


	2. No show

**Hey dudes!**

**Heres another chappie! I hope it aint that bad!**

**C ya round!**

Missing 

Chapter 2

Far away from the Blitzkrieg Boys changing room, the BBA Revolution were about to enter the massive stadium. They stood patiently for about five minutes until finally the platform they were standing on rose up. It went further and further and further until, with a gush of light, they were in the stadium where they were greeted with the loudest cheer since the World Championships begun.

"Here they are, folks, the amazing, astounding and current World Champions, BBA Revolution! And their star player, TYSON!"

Another great roar sounded as D.J. Jazzman finished.

"Now all we need are the equally powerful Blitzkrieg Boys and we can begin the match!"

"Hm" Hiro hummed, narrowing his eyes.

Hilary noticed, "What's the matter Hiro?"

"The Blitzkrieg Boys should have been here when we got here, I wonder what's keeping them?""

"Oh, well I'm sure they just lost track of time, they'll show up."

Hiro didn't answer, just smiled and watched his little brother wave at all his fans.

'Hilary's right' He thought 'They'll be here soon'

But he was wrong.

Five minutes pasted and the team still hadn't shown up, and the crowds were getting restless.

"Oh come on, where are they?" Tyson half yelled in frustration.

"They will be here, they will be here, they will be here" was coming from Daichi over and over again.

In the crowds, Ray and Max were worried too.

"What's up? Do you think they decided not to battle?" Max asked.

"no way, both Kai and Tala would never do that and you know it." Ray replied.

"Then…where are they?"

"I don't know, Max, I really don't know"

Down near the beyblade dish, D.J. Jazzman was having a hushed talk with the judges. He was seen nodding his head before whipping around to talk in his microphone.

"The judges have announced that the Blitzkrieg Boys must be here in 3 minutes or they forfeit the match to BBA Revolution and they become the World Champions!"

The whole stadium continued to wait but they still didn't turn up. A lot of them were becoming very angry.

"There is only 1 minute left, boys and girls!"

"Aaagghh, I can't believe they haven't shown! I may like being a World Champion, but I don't want to win this way!" Tyson yelled.

Everyone watched D.J. Jazzman as he stared at his watch.

"5...4...3...2...and 1! That's it! BBA Revolution are the WORLD CHAMPIONS!"

He yelled this very loud but nobody cheered. They all looked extremely pissed off and some were yelling things like "What was the piont coming", "I paid to get in here!" and "Stupid Blitzkrieg Boys bailed!"

D.J. Jazzman was now talking with the judges. He turned back around and said, "We are now sending people out to find the Blitzkrieg and to give them the bad news."

The stands watched as several men left, while Mr. Dickinson began to walk up to BBA Revolution, holding the Beyblade World Cup.

He stepped in front of them and began, "As the high chairman of this tournament, I hereby crown you, BBA Revolution, the Beyblade World Champions!"

With that, he handed the cup over to Tyson.

Tyson sighed, "I don't think I can except this. I didn't do anything to get it."

"Yeah, me too," said Daichi, Who had suddenly lost every ounce of energy in his body.

"Forget about it, guys, we won, that's all that matters." Hiro reached forward and took the cup from Tyson and held it up in the air, hoping for a cheer but none came.

"Tyson!" Tyson turned around to see Ray and Max running over.

"Hey guys" Tyson said, dully.

"What are you just standing around for? I suggest you go look for Kai." said Max

"Yeah, we're gonna help too," added Ray

Tyson nodded, "Right, lets g-"

"Mr. Dickinson"

Every one turned to see three men running towards them. Ray, Max and Tyson recognised them to be some of the search party for the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Mr. Dickinson," they said again, "You must come with us, hurry!"

"Wait a moment what's going on?" Mr. D asked.

"No time to explain, we must go now!"

With that, they turned around and went back the way they came at top speed. Mr. D followed them.

"What's happened?" Max asked.

"Only one way to find out, come on!"

Tyson, Ray and Max began to run after the men and Mr. D as fast as they could

**Oh my God, another cliff-hanger, I'm real sorry bout that**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**C ya dudes _Drentai Dragon_**


	3. Missing

**Hi dudes!**

**Nothing to say but enjoy the story!**

Missing

Chapter 3

They all ran for about a minute until they came to the Blitzkrieg Boys changing room door.

One of the searchers walked up and opened the door revealing the room crammed full of people.

The group gasped at what they saw. The whole place had been ran-sacked. Lockers were on the floor and the wooden benches lay smashed. The rest couldn't be seen because there were two groups of people that looked to be…paramedics.

Tyson, Ray, Max and Mr. D all inched closer. Looking over the loads of heads, their eyes widened at what they saw.

Both Spencer and Bryan were lying there unconscious. Both of them, had massive gashes across their chests and abdomen that were still bleeding, even though the medics were trying their best to stop it.

Mr. D found his voice first, "W-what happened?"

"I'm afraid we don't know, they were found like this."

The other three watchers stood quietly until Ray realised something.

"Where's Kai? And Tala?"

The searcher's face turned grave, "I'm sorry but…they haven't been found."

"WHAT!" the three teens yelled.

"We are still looking for them, but so far we…we only found this"

The searcher walked away for a bit then came back holding a long, white scarf.

They all gasped again. The scarf was immediately identified as Kai's and it was totally ruined. It was slashed and some parts were covered in blood that was still wet.

"Oh no, Kai." Max whispered.

Just then, five more men came bursting into the room, panting.

"We've searched the entire building, there's no sign of the missing boys. Oh, and the ambulance is here to take the other two to hospital."

"O.K, thanks."

While Mr. D talked to the searcher, the 3 teens looked at each other. All their eyes held the same look, worry, shock and confusion. They then turned to watch as both Spencer and Bryan were wheeled out of the room on stretchers.

Once they were gone, Tyson immediately got over his previous shock. He turned to the others and said, "Well, come on guys! We can't stay here! Kai needs us, he's badly injured somewhere, we need to go find him!"

"Yeah, Tyson, and where do you suggest we start?" Ray said, sarcastically.

"Well…er…we could…er…"

"Tyson we have no idea where he could be. We'll just have to let the adults find them." said Max

"Face it, Tyson, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, there is! We can go out and look everywhere, it doesn't matter where we start! He's hurt, maybe dying you saw his scarf.!"

Tyson suddenly fell to his hands and knees his shoulders shaking as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry, guys. I know there's nothing we can do but I just feel so guilty. I've only just realised that I've hardly ever talked to the guy, hardly got to know him. And now it looks like I may have just lost my chance to ever again."

"Don't talk like that, Tyson," Ray said, helping Tyson back to his feet again, "Kai's out there somewhere and he'll be back with us before you can say: Dranzer"

Tyson looked at him and muttered, "I hope you're right, Ray."

But Ray wasn't right. It had been two hours now and they were still missing. The police were now involved and they had started searching the city. They had even checked the CCTV cameras but the ones that would have told them anything had been tampered with, which meant that the whole attack on the Boys was planned. It became a big operation, but still the two boys remained gone, hidden well, far away from the city………………………………

**Was that another cliff-hanger.? God, I'm becoming really evil aren't I?**

**Too bad, you'll just have to wait for next time.**

**Bye dudes! _Drentai Dragon_**


	4. Back again

**Hi dudes!**

**This one came a bit late, I was too busy!**

**Anyway, wont keep you of it much longer!**

Missing

Chapter 4

"Argh," came from his lips as the red-haired boy regained consciousness. His head was spinning and a cut on his leg was on fire. He tried to move his arms only to find them bound tightly above his head by strong metal chains. Metal chains?

"What on earth"?" the boy thought,. Suddenly he bagan to panic, "No, it can't be…"

He began looking around him wildly. He found himself in a dark dungeon, full of spiders, mice and bats. There were no windows, just big stone walls on ether side with a few tiny holes in them where the crawlies got in. On the floor, there was nothing but a mound of straw for sleeping on but the boy wasn't sure if it was meant for a poor helpless creature that was in here before or it was meant for him.

He continued to look around in the darkness when he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat.

Something was moving beside him!

If he could, he would have jumped but he had learnt not to show surprise a long time ago. He wouldn't of been able to anyway with his arms bound the way they were.

As his eyes got more and more used to the lack of light, he saw that the thing was……………a person!

More importantly, his team mate!

His heart raced, "Kai? Kai! Kai wake up!"

With his foot, he lightly kicked the other boy until his eyes began to open. He sat up and his eyes sprang open, looking like he hadn't been asleep at all.

Being Kai, he was totally awake now that he was up and immediately scanned the area.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud, then he spotted the other boy next to him.

"Tala? Is that you?" Kai said trying to see in the black dungeon.

"Yeah, Kai, it's me."

"How did we get here?" Kai said gruffly.

"You don't remember, those men came and attacked us. They must of brought us here."

Kai grunted, "Hey, what is this!" Kai was now pulling at the chains that bound his arms over his head, "Hey! They've taken my shirt!"

Tala looked down and sure enough, the two of them were wearing nothing but their trousers. Everything else was gone.

Tala looked over at Kai and immediately felt worry twinge somewhere inside him, but he didn't show it, as per usual. With Kai's tank top gone, Tala could clearly see a long slash going from his left shoulder down to his right hip, running diagonally across his chest. It was still bleeding.

"Whoa, Kai, that don't look to good."

"No shit, Tala" Kai's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The slash was rather painful, but Kai didn't tell Tala that.

After a while, Kai lent back against the cool wall hoping it would help with the burning all over his body that he had received during his fight with the shadowy men, but it didn't really work.

Suddenly, a tapping sound reached Kai's sensitive ears.

"Tala, someone's coming.." Kai started before the door of the dungeon slammed open letting in a lot of light.

Both Kai and Tala squinted, trying to fix their eyes to the sudden brightnes. But when they finally could see, they regretted it.

Standing there in the door frame where the two people that had made their lives living hell.

Boris and Voltaire.

"Well well well, I see you two's capture was a success." Boris hissed in a n oily voice, "You are probably wondering what you are doing here, aren't you?"

Both Kai and Tala didn't answer, just continued to glare and growl at their former trainer.

"Yes of coarse you are."

Boris began to walk up to them, a twisted smile spread over his face, "You are here for one reason and one only, our revenge."

With that he kicked Kai hard in the stomach, winding him. Kai let out a shuddering grown as he tried to suck in oxygen back into his lungs, a large bruise had already started forming as Boris took his boot away.

Boris chuckled maniacally, then he blew a loud whistle and five gaurds came into the stone room.

Boris turned to them and said, "You will take Kai down to punishment room level 6. See he has a good stay there."

The guards immediately walked up to Kai, took off the chains and dragged him out while making sure he could not escape their grip.

He was taken through many halls that all looked the same. They finally stopped outside a door and pushed it open.

Inside was a square, stone room much like the all the others except the table at the back. The table had a number of different and nasty looking tools on top of it.

Coming down from the centre of the ceiling were long chains with cuffs at the ends of them.

The guards took Kai over to them and snapped the cuffs onto his wrists so he was hanging just above the floor.

"There we go," said one of them, "Voltaire should be here any minute so we'd better get him ready."

As soon as the words left the guards mouth, him and the other four began to punch and kick the blue0haired boy from every side. From the blows, Kai could tell that one guard was behind him, one at each side and two attacking his front.

The time was agonising for Kai. Not just because splitting pain now ran through his body but also because he hated the feeling of being unable to do anything about it, not being able to protect himself.

After about 5 minutes, Kai heard the door behind him open and close.

"That will do," said a familiar gruff voice.

The guards moved away to reveal a bleeding Kai. Both his nose and lip bled, he had black and blue bruises everywhere and there was a nasty cut on his forehead that when given to him, nearly knocked him out.

"Leave." Voltaire barked at the guards, which they did quickly.

"Well, Kai, it's just you and me now, isn't it?" he said once the door was closed.

Voltaire moved around Kai to stand in front of him. Kai looked up at him through one eye (the other was currently out of use).

"Yes, just you and me," Kai watched as he unravelled a whip from his long coat. For a minute Voltaire fiddled with it in his fingers, smirking evilly. Then he cracked it menacingly on the floor. He growled when Kai didn't even flinch at the noise.

"Fine then, be that way but you only make it worse for yourself."

Voltaire walked around Kai painfully slow until stopping to face Kai's bare, already injured back.

"I warn you, Grandson, I don't think you're going to enjoy this."

"I'm not your Grandson anymore." was all Kai said.

Voltaire growled again, then lifted the whip and sent it straight across Kai's back.

Kai hissed. That lash caused more pain then he thought it would.

Voltaire smirked. He could tell that that lash hurt a lot and he wasn't going to give Kai any time to recover from the shock.

He struck again, and again, and again. Leaving hardly any time between each lash, while smirking the whole time.

It soon became to much for Kai to handle. He couldn't stop the tears of painhe had been holding back. He felt them run down his marked face until they dripped onto the floor.

Finally, after the hardest and most painful strike, it stopped. There was now silence except for both Kai and Voltaire's ragged breathing.

"I think we'll leave it there," Voltaire as he came back to face Kai, "I have something important to do now. I will have some guards pick you up soon. Goodbye for now, young Kai."

With that he left Kai in the room alone.

**Awwwww, everyone give Kai a big hug, then Tala too.**

**And it's gonna get worse, am I evil, or what?**

**Anyway review for me lovely readers!**

**Bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	5. Im sorry

**Author's note**

**Hi guys! **

**I'm sorry bout this but I when I posted this story, I posted three others at the same time. I'm finding it difficult to keep them all going so I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I'll finish the other stories then come back to this one.**

**Again I'm sorry, but think of it this way, when I've finished the other ones I'll be a better writer so this one will be more enjoyable.**

**Thank-you to my reviewers too!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Angie

**I'm ashamed at how long I have left this story, I'm really sorry.**

**The original plan was to leave this one until I finished my other three but that's taken a **_**lot**_** longer than I thought it would, so yeah...**

**Here's the long awaited chapter for whoever even remembers this fic :P.**

**PS, its a bit dated.**

* * *

Missing

Chapter Five

Tala was in no better shape then Kai at that point. He had been 'punished' in the cell he had woken up in. He was now bleeding badly, lying on his side. His back felt as if it was in pieces, being held together by thin strips that were actually his skin. His bruised wrists were now released from the chains that Boris had strung him up in.

That's when he heard the door open and close again.

'What now...' he thought, managing to gently open his eyes and felt his chest wrench at what he saw.

Kai, dragged between the bodies of two thick henchmen, had his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes...unconscious...

Without a second thought, the men threw the limp boy in the cell, not far from where Tala lay. From his position on the floor, Tala could see that Kai's back matched his own, possibly worse.

"Nighty night." Chuckled one of the men, and the two left before hearing Tala growl after them.

Groaning lightly, Tala pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning his aching back against the cold wall.

"Kai...?" He muttered into the darkness, "Kai, can you hear me?"

But the blue-haired teen gave no response, whether it was because he was truly out or whether he was just ignoring Tala, the other boy could not have guessed.

Sighing, Tala turned to look up at the grey ceiling of what had become their own personal prison.

'They really are mad, Kai...' He thought silently, 'I don't know if we will escape them this time...'

With that, he let his eyes slip shut as he fell into his own black, dream world...

* * *

Kai groaned bitterly as he felt a sharp hot pain run down his back, it successfully shook him out of his slumber. Heat seemed to be wreaking havoc through his insides, tearing him apart.

His first thought was that his back was playing up and he attempted to fall back into oblivion, but the aching pain flashed again, this time he realised that something was causing it.

Forcing his eyes to open, Kai felt his stiff muscles complain as he brought his head off the stone floor. Twisting his neck he looked over his shoulder.

It was not what he expected. Crouched down next to him was a girl, about his own age, with shocking black hair and crystal blue eyes staring down at him. She appeared to be wearing a Biovolt uniform, minus the stupid hat. His eyes were unwillingly drawn to the girl's face, it looked like it may have been beautiful once, but now the right side of it was marred with terrible scars, it looked like she had been burnt. Luckily, her mouth, nose and right eye appeared unharmed, but a quick look showed him that her right ear was missing. She was wiping a cloth of hot water across the lacerations on his back, but upon realising he had come to, she placed the cloth aside.

"You've woken up, that's good." She told him in a gentle voice.

Kai's eyes narrowed at her, trying to focus better, but the small movement caused pain to flash across his forehead and his eyes clenched shut, already threatening to stay closed again.

"Wait, don't sleep yet" She called to him, "You must drink something first, it'll help bring down your fever."

'Fever?' Kai concentrated on the word for a moment before taking in her meaning, 'the heat...of course...but...I don't get sick...'

He was snapped from this as he watched her bring over a bowl of water and he realised how thirsty he was, he licked his dry lips.

"Hold still," She said sternly, "Be careful not to choke, this will be a bit awkward..."

Gingerly, she placed the bowl against his lips. Kai who was still lying on his front, brought his arms up above him to move his head to a higher point, he drank as deeply as he could manage from the position and from the pain his back caused him. He was vaguely aware of the cut across his front but the stone floor had done well to numb it.

The water was gone in no time, leaving him wishing for more but he quickly ignored the idea, there was no more...

"There, now, I bet that's a bit better. Lie still, I have to finish cleaning your back, or the poison will continue to spread."

Kai frowned, 'Poison?' God, his mind was hazy...

The girl read his expression, "Voltaire used a whip on your back that was coated with a non-lethal poison. Naturally, it got in your wounds, its why you have a fever, the longer its left to fester, the more discomfort for you. I'm sure your head is pretty confused as well."

Kai concentrated again, frustrated at how hard it was to think straight, 'Damn you, Voltaire...'

The girl sighed, "No use straining yourself, you're head will stay scrambled until the substance wears off, maybe in a few hours. You should just try to sleep now that you've had a drink. I'll explain better once you're a bit more coherent."

Kai understood enough to realise that trying to get answers now was pointless; his head wasn't making sense to him.

Closing his eyes, Kai grimaced slightly as the girl resumed wiping at his back but this time, it didn't stop him from falling asleep.

She continued working on the boy's back for another few minutes, stopping every now and then to look at his sleeping face, if Kai had been awake, her expression would be unreadable. Giving a quick glance over her shoulder to check on the other sleeping boy, Tala, who was still present in the cell as their short discussion went on; she started to finish her current task.

* * *

Another few hours or so passed before Kai felt consciousness poke at him again. He welcomed it this time and swiftly opened his eyes, to meet again with the walls of the filthy cell he sat in.

'Sat?' Instead of the lying position he had fallen asleep in; Kai was now propped up, his back against the wall behind him.

His thoughts were far clearer than the last time he had woken up. He could also feel the cut on his chest properly again. Looking down, he was surprised to see that it had been sewn shut, the stitches pulling and itching slightly as he moved.

His back felt stitched up as well, judging by the uncomfortable tugging he felt from the lashes.

"What's with this?" he wondered out loud.

"Voltaire and...Boris don't want you dead yet, apparently..."

Kai's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Looking over, Kai remembered Tala for the first time.

The girl sat beside him, he was still sleeping. She appeared to be measuring his pulse, using the small watch on her left arm while she held his wrist in her right.

Kai frowned again, he had learnt not to trust strangers, this girl was no exception.

"Your name," He growled over at her, it wasn't a question.

She chuckled a little, "Don't be too grateful, you'll make me blush..."

Kai continued growling as she released Tala's wrist, seemingly satisfied. She turned around to see him, a small smirk on her lips, Kai's heart pulled again at the sight of her damaged face.

"I'm Angelica, but I'd prefer you call me Angie. As you can see, I'm hardly angelic." She chuckled again, "I'm going to ask you not to fuss, alright, I want to check you"

Reaching forward her hand hit his forehead before he could stop her, then it pulled out his wrist and she checked her watch again.

Kai remained still for a moment, before she pulled away.

"Seems fine, your fever has dropped, that's good." She said with a smile.

Kai grimaced, "You're too happy..." He mumbled mostly to himself, "Why are you helping?"

"I told you," She answered, "Voltaire and Boris don't want you to die yet, it's my job to keep you alive...if I have your deaths on my hands, I'll have hell to pay, and you know that the term is quite literal here..."

"Why...?"

"You got me, do I look like I'm important enough to be involved with the plans?"

"I meant, why are you here?"

She stopped short, pondered her answer "...I...I've just always been here..."

"What?"

"My...my father... he works here, I'm with him...he's always been here...so have I..."

Kai frowned once more, "You're father? Who...?"

"That's not important," She answered quickly, "I'm sure you'll find out soon anyway...what is important is that I keep your strength up, none of this means anything to them if you go so quickly..."

Kai pondered this, he had never seen this girl before, from what he could remember, which wasn't very much. His memory never had been entirely returned to him from his younger years.

She looked at him with piercing eyes, "I'm sorry to have to do this," She whispered, "I'm sure you'd rather it ended quickly...but I have my mother to think of...her life counts on my obedience..."

"She is also a prisoner..." Kai stated more than asked.

"Yes," She said, "She's all I have..."

She started gently as a peeping noise came from her wrist. Looking down she narrowed her eyes at the flashing red light coming from her technical watch.

"They are on their way, probably checking on my work..." She looked at him again, "I'm sorry..."

Kai didn't answer, he was listening for the footsteps, waiting to feel the vibrations through the wall. It didn't take long.

The door slammed open and there they stood. Voltaire and Boris. The noise from the door jerked Tala out of his sleep, his teeth bared after a swift glance at the people who had arrived.

"Well...good morning, children..." Voltaire drawled, "I assume your night was pleasant?"

Kai growled in return.

"Temper temper, grandson."

Boris then walked forward, making his way over to Kai. In a single movement he caught Kai by the throat, twisting him so that he could see every wound. Kai hissed but refused to make any other noise from the rough treatment.

"Hmm, the injuries are well cared for, healing nicely, no fever. Good work, Angelica..."

Angie bowed her head, "Thank you..."

"Thank you what?"

"...Sir?" She asked hopefully.

Boris turned towards her, "Now, now, Angelica, do not be shy, address me properly..."

Wincing, she all but mumbled, "Thank you, father..."

Kai's eyes snapped towards her.

Boris grinned, "That's better, now off with you, your mother will be waiting for her breakfast."

"Yes, father."

Angie bowed quickly and with a last lingering look at Kai she rushed out of the cell.

"Such a good girl, for the most part," Boris said, almost fondly, "It's always such a shame when I have to punish her...hmmm..."

"You caused those burns on her face didn't you? How could you..." Kai spat at the sneering man, "Your own daughter..."

Boris snorted, "Not that its your business, boy, but she had tried to escape, along with her mother, I could not let her get off without some kind of reminder..."

"You're sick..."

Boris laughed and Voltaire stepped forward.

"Enough of this useless chattering...on with the point..." He too sneered like a predator to a prey.

Kai closed his eyes in preparation of what was to come...

* * *

**There we are, sorry it took so long and is really rubbish...x**

_**DrentaiWolf**_


	7. Emotions Running High

**Hey again **

**New Chapter, woo...**

* * *

Missing 

Chapter 6

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

Ray grimaced as he covered his ears, "Tyson! Calm down!"

"I will NOT calm down!" Tyson's face was burning red as he stared at his former teammate, "How have they found _nothing?_ NOTHING? It's been days!"

Ray took in a deep breath before he answered him, "Tyson, the police can't help the lack of leads...you know what Biovolt are capable of...they've covered all their tracks..."

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Tyson cried out across the room as loud as he could manage, before collapsing, seemingly exhausted onto the couch that was positioned against the wall of the police station's front hall.

Ray sighed; Tyson was cranky from lack of sleep. He had barely slept a wink since the tournament five days ago. None of them had.

Currently, they were sitting out side the front office of the local police service, Tyson's father, Grandfather, Max's mother and father and of course, Mr. Dickinson were talking frantically with the police chief in the office...trying to find a clue to the whereabouts of Kai...

But there was nothing, no fingerprints, no DNA samples, and of course, no one had seen them, besides Bryan and Spencer and they had yet to wake up from the attack. The men who had caused it must have been well wrapped up to not leave a single trace...

Ray shuddered to think about the two Blitzkrieg Boys. They had both been sent to the emergency unit at the hospital as soon as they had arrived there. Since then, Spencer had been declared stable but Bryan was still in very real danger from a damaged lung, pierced from a snapped rib in his chest. Awful...

Looking up, Ray's eyes travelled over to his friends one by one. Kenny sat quietly, though he looked like he was going to be sick. He hadn't so far, but Ray still wouldn't put it past him. Hilary hadn't been able to stop her tears for more then a half hour since the finals; she now carried bottled water with her everywhere from being constantly thirsty. As for Max, he had been the most out of character Ray had ever seen him be. His every move was lethargic, not an once of his usual energy was shown, though it had a lot to do with the lack of sleep.

Tyson, of course had just slowly gotten more and more worked up as the days went by until he wore himself out. The fact that there was nothing he could do was breaking him inside.

Ray lent forward, pulling his fingers through his unruly hair. It was torturous, to sit and be useless when who knew what was happening to Kai and to Tala. They knew very little about Biovolt, but they knew that what ever was happening would not be pleasant...understatement of the year...

"Ray...?" came a quiet voice.

He snapped his head up, looking next to him, "Yeah Tyson?"

Tyson's face was anguished, tired, "What if....what if we don't find them?"

"We can't think that way, Tyson..."

"Hear me out..." Tyson interrupted, pulling himself up to lean over his knees. He obviously had something he needed to get off his chest.

"Listen, I know that...we should think positively, Ray, and I am, I'm trying really hard...but...I mean, no clues, Ray, no signs, no....anything...I mean, logically, what are the chances? What if...we never see him again...just thinking of the world without Kai...it just seems...empty........which is weird because he didn't say much anyway...." He chuckled very lightly and without a single trace of humour.

Ray shut his eyes very slowly; Tyson really did have a point. When had the World turned upside down?

* * *

Kai hissed loudly, not bothering to cover over his slight sounds of pain, it was a losing battle.

"That son of a..." he growled.

Angie pretended she had not heard him as she continue to set his wrist, it wasn't broken...it was shattered. She could imagine how excruciating it was for him as she placed it back into position, with him wide awake and completely aware.

"Be thankful it's only your wrist..." Tala was lying against the wall again in the far corner of the room, holding his thoroughly bound arm with the opposite hand. Both his upper and lower arm had snapped, but at least they had been clean brakes, Angie had sorted them quickly.

Angie ignored him as well, her face still set in concentration. Though she had experience, she was by no means a certified nurse; it took a lot of careful patience to set the bone.

Kai grimaced again as she continued to fix his wrist and a part of his hand. Though uncomfortable the pain was nothing compared to what he had suffered...

*Flashback*

"_Open your eyes, pathetic boy!"_

_Kai cracked them open at the sound of his grandfather's voice, only to be hit square in the face by the older man's fist. _

_He fell to his side, his hand snapped up to caress his split lip. He glared terribly up at the monster._

"_Get up, boy!"_

_Grunting, Kai pulled himself to his knees, but did not go further._

"_I said UP!"_

_A kick collided against Kai's side, sending him flying across the cell, smacking into the wall on the other side._

_The kick winded him greatly, he began to cough, his heart flipped when he tasted blood in his mouth._

_He heard the steps rather than saw them, and then he was being brought up by his throat. Opening his eyes, he was met with cold grey ones staring back at him._

_Voltaire sneered, "Look at yourself, brat, thrown around by an elderly man, how embarrassing..."_

"_Bite me..." He said, before spitting blood in the man's face._

_With a mighty growl, the man threw him to hit the wall once again, Kai almost groaned when he felt part of his back wounds splitting open again._

"_Disgusting...little...DOG!" Voltaire shouted each word as his boot landed kick after kick against Kai's body. Kai moved little except for bringing his arms up to protect his face from the vicious kicks._

"_Yes...that's what you are...a DOG, a filthy little dog, so much like your pitiful mother it makes me sick..."_

_In a single moment, Kai saw nothing but _red_. _

_A roar broke from his lips as he suddenly found himself on his feet. He charged the man, whose eyes were wide with surprise. In a moment, Kai had him pinned against the wall, his fingers wrapped around his wrinkled throat._

_But his victory was short lived, in less than three seconds, his arms were ripped away, two familiar beefy guards yanked him and slammed him against the wall, his head smashed and his eyes fuzzed before him, the red was gone in that moment of confusion._

_Voltaire was grumbling to himself as he righted his hideous robe. Walking over to the three beings his hand whipped out and pulled painfully on the boy's hair, forcing him to face him._

"_Try that again, dog, and not even fleas will want anything to do with you when I'm finished..."_

_With a click of his fingers, the guards released him and Kai hit the floor again. Standing over him, Voltaire brought his foot down hard on his hand and wrist._

"_Ahh" Kai groaned lowly, as Voltaire ground against his bones, twisting his foot to dislodge them further. Removing his foot showed Kai's wrist, palm and two of his fingers, crushed._

"_Have fun blading now" He hissed with spite, before flicking his cloak and making his way towards the door, leaving without waiting for Boris, who finished with Tala before making his way out as well._

*End Flashback*

"You should have known better, you shouldn't have attacked him..." Angie said with a frown.

Kai growled, "I couldn't ignore what he said..." he half said, half hissed through his teeth.

Angie just shook her head at him, "He is not going to let that go, he wants more than to punish you, he wants to control you, you must know that."

"Thanks," Kai said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "But I _do_ know that, he's _my_ grandfather." He spat the word, "He will _never_ control me..." he added as an after thought.

Angie stared at him, "He'll kill you otherwise..."

"Who _wants_ to live in this place?"

Angie looked at him in shock before turning to Tala, "What about you?"

Tala seemed to think for a moment, "I agree with Kai, I'd rather be dead than ever go back to being a puppet for Boris."

She winced at the name. Kai and Tala both noticed. They shared a glance and a hidden message flowed between them.

"Why do _you_ want to live in this place?" Tala asked as gently as he knew how, which wasn't a lot, "Especially with a sleaze ball for a father?"

Angie scowled at him, and then returned to binding Kai's now in-place wrist.

Kai hissed again, before asking, "Well?"

Angie grumbled and yanked unnecessarily hard on Kai's wrist, causing a soft groan, "What business is it of yours? Besides, you already know about my mother, it's not like I can leave her..." She trailed off.

Tala paused for a moment, "That isn't the only reason is it?"

Angie sighed, frustrated, "I don't know why you care so much, I don't know you, you don't know me. I'm doing my job; can't it be left with that?"

"If that's the way you want it...Miss Balcov."

Whipping her head round, Angie's eyes were on fire, "Don't EVER call me that! You have no idea! You're both fixed now, but you'll be lucky if I come back!"

In a flash she was on her feet, she gathered up the supplies she brought with her and slammed her fist against the door of the cell. A guard unlocked the door to let her out and swiftly locked it again behind her as she left.

They both stared at the door for a moment or two. Eventually, Tala let out a small chuckle, even though it was no time for laughing.

"Think we rattled her...got a bit of a short temper, doesn't she....Kai?"

Kai was staring thoughtfully after her.

"What is it?"

He turned away, "Not sure, there's just something about her...she'll be back."

* * *

**I know it's a bit short and crap but I figured you deserved **_**some**_**thing from me. **

**Please Review**

_**DrentaiWolf**_


End file.
